Kirby Air Ride Microgame
The Kirby Air Ride Microgame is a microgame Poyo Ride made on Wario Ware DIY, based on The Air Ride Series. How To Win Get To the star before Blue Kirby does. You have to tap White Kirby two times to get there. If he runs into the tower, its game over. How To Make Graphics whitekirby1.jpg|White Kirby's original sprite. whitekirby2.jpg|White Kirby sprite if the game is lost. WhiteKirby3.jpg|An unused sprite, which would likely be used when White successfully got on the star. bluekirby1.jpg|Blue Kirby's sprite bluekirby2.jpg|Blue Kirby sprite if the game is won. Make a background like as shown in the images. Objects Make 4 objects, White Kirby, Blue Kirby, an invisible object that will be called Target on this page, and the winged star. (The star technically does not matter, but it is officialy the winged star). You can also make a Blue Kirby on a slick star (or any other star) that appears after winning the game. Music Whatever you'd like. Command The official one is, "GET IT!!!!!", but it does not matter. AI IMPORTANT:Anything in Bold '''is optional. Anything underlined should be added only if you are trying to make the updated version. If underlined stuff is not added, glitches listed below will occur. Placement Put White Kirby to the far left, on the ground. Blue should be above him, in the air. The winged star is on the tower. The Target is located to the left of the Winged Star. White Kirby AI1 When White is tapped Target the Target Turn White Switch on AI2 When White touches *Wherever the tower is located.* When game is Not Yet Won End Game in a Loss Stop Traveling Change Art To the Angry White Art Make the game freeze. '''Play Big Dog Sound Effect Note:While White will stop traveling, he can still jump on the tower and ride the star with Blue Kirby 'AI3' When White Touches Target Play Snap Sound Effect AI4 When Time 1-1 is hit Go East AI5 When White Switch is on When White is tapped When Game is Not Yet Lost Play Tiger Sound Effect Target Winged Star Change Art to the unused art Blue Kirby AI1 When Time 1-1 is hit Go East AI2 When Game is won Go West Instead of Going west, make him teleport offscreen if you are making the remake. Play Correct Sound Effect AI3 When Blue Touches Winged Star When game is not yet won Jump to Winged Star End game in Loss Target No AI! Targets dont have brains! Winged Star When Winged Star touches White Turn Winged Star switch on Roam places Glitches and errors The original version has many glitches and errors Most Glitches can be fixed by tweaking AI. Almost anything in the AI section underlined is a glitch fix. * A glitch an happen where if White Kirby gets on the star at the right time, Blue Kirby will be riding on top of white Kirby. **Also, since this still counts as a win, Blue Kirby still appears in the background on the slick star, resulting in two Blue Kirbies, as the first one doesn't vanish. *When the game is won, White Kirby will ride the star incorrectly, and the star will cover up White Kirby. This glitch was caused because White Kirby targeted the star's center, not the top. *Sometimes, if Blue Kirby gets on the star a second before White Kirby, White Kirby will be right behind the star until the game finishes. *White Kirby can be in angry mode while on the tower. If he is tapped after he hit the tower, he will still go up. It also results in some other glitches if he is tapped more, like still getting the star, or being in random parts of the screen. This can be fixed by making the game freeze when White hits the tower. **This can also be triggered if White is tapped after jumping once after Blue is on the star. *Both White Kirby and Blue Kirby use incorrect colors in the original. Blue Kirby's color scheme is flipped, resulting in a dark blue body and light blue feet. White Kirby uses the monochrome appearance of Kirby's 6th palette swap in SSBB and SSB4, while his official TARS appearance uses his appearance from ''Kirby Air Ride ''and ''Super Smash Bros. Melee. ''They also do not have hands. *Blue Kirby can still appear twice if the game is played normally. As he goes west instead of vanishing, Blue Kirby will ride in on the slick star while the other Blue Kirby will be walking away. *White Kirby is able to jump up to the top of the building, which is impossible to do in Kirby Air Ride. *Blue Kirby floats to the winged star, which should not be possible in Air Ride, even while puffing up. Gallery TBA Trivia *It was made on May 6th, 2014. He made the updated version on December 8, 2015. *Blue Kirby has been said to hate the winged star, so it is unknown why he is going for it. It could be likely that he does not have a star. Category:Microgames